


O Rei de Temíscira

by calizaire27



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019), Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Big Ass, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extreme, Extreme Anal, Extreme Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Island - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, ass, ass eating, big tits, blowjob, butt licking, cum as lube, monster cock, pussy fucking, rimjob
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Billy Batson é eleito como o novo rei de Temíscira, e ele não hesita em implementar uma ditadura que gira em torno de seu membro colossal e seus fetiches pervertidos.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Diana Prince, Billy Batson/OFC
Comments: 48
Kudos: 9





	O Rei de Temíscira

**Author's Note:**

> Decidi fazer diferente e postar uma fanfic em português brasileiro. Sei que talvez o público diminua, mas precisava apostar pelo menos uma vez. Se flopar, nunca existiu.

Temíscira era uma terra paradisíaca. Cheia de mulheres semidivinas, o local servia como uma base de treinamento para as guerreiras, onde elas arduamente treinavam para um dia se tornarem as amazonas que nasceram para ser. O local era realmente lindo, enorme e cheio de vida. Diana sempre adorou seu lar, principalmente agora que um rei havia sido escolhido. Temíscira era um local puramente feminino, porém, uma vez a cada um milênio um homem era escolhido para liderar e domar as amazonas, sendo servido como um superior.

O rapaz chamava-se Billy Batson, um rapaz de dezesseis anos que possuía a capacidade de tornar-se num herói abençoado pelos deuses; Shazam. Ele tinha sangue divino nas veias, o que o tornava perfeito para liderar Temíscira. Inicialmente Billy ficou confuso, mas aceitou (ele jamais deixaria passar a oportunidade de foder centenas de mulheres que nunca viram um macho na vida).

Chegando lá, o rapaz foi recebido pela própria rainha Hipólita, que agora tornaria-se apenas uma concubina do rei. A mulher usava um vestido branco e transparente, e não hesitou em se despir.

"Seja bem-vindo à ilha de Temíscira, Rei Billy." A mulher se ajoelha, alisando o enorme volume do garoto, cuja reação é desabotoar a calça e deixar a rainha chupar seu enorme caralho. Diana fica surpresa com o tamanho, mas não fala nada.

"Vossa Alteza, não quer conhecer a Ilha?" Pergunta Diana, enquanto Billy continua sendo chupado.

"Irá amar Temíscira, Alteza." Hipólita cessa o boquete para poder falar, masturbando o cacete do rapaz, cuja reação é lhe dar um bofete na cara.

"Mandei parar de chupar, cadela?" Billy repreende, sendo prontamente chupado novamente. "Não gosto desse nome. Temíscira. É muito feio. Acho que irei rebatizá-la." Billy comenta, apreciando a bela vista da praia e do pôr-do-sol, assim como os rochedos e árvores circundando a praia. "Acho que vou chamá-la de Ilha das Vadias."

"Como quiser, majestade." Diana assente positivamente, enquanto Billy a põe para se ajoelhar junto da rainha. As duas dividem a piroca do rapaz, cuspindo nela, lambendo suas bolas e fazendo garganta profunda, até que o rapaz dispare esperma na cara das duas vadias.

"Ótimo. Agora me levem para a Vila das Putas." Ordena Billy, enquanto Diana e Hipólita se entreolham. "Andem, vadias! Não querem ver seu rei caminhar essa distância toda, não é?"

Diana se posiciona de quatro, enquanto Billy sobe em cima da mulher, sendo carregado por ela enquanto Hipólita o acompanhava silenciosamente. Minutos depois, os três chegaram a um vilarejo tipicamente grego, desde as casas até as estátuas, com um enorme templo no centro com a figura de Zeus imponente bem na entrada. Mulheres guerreiras e supostamente independentes, mas putinhas de Zeus, o deus supremo do pau grande. Previsível.

Billy desce de cima de Diana, mas subindo em cima de suas costas para poder se pronunciar publicamente. Todas param automaticamente, aproximando-se do rei.

"Sou o novo rei de vocês. Haverão mudanças nessa porra e agora essa ilha se chama Ilha das Vadias. Estamos entendidos?" Billy fala alto, e todas obedecem se ajoelhando.

"Sim, Vossa Alteza." Todas falam em uníssono, e o rapaz então tira suas roupas, seu membro enorme deixando todas as amazonas excitadas com o tamanho.

Billy vai com Hipólita e Diana até o templo, onde avaliaria e faria as mudanças necessárias no local. Como rei sua autoridade era inquestionável, então todas as amazonas iriam obedecê-lo cegamente agora. E Billy estava ansioso para adestrar todas essas vadias.

***

Graças a Billy, muitas coisas mudaram. Primeiramente, ele era um deus agora, de forma que todas gozavam pelo menos três vezes ao dia em sua homenagem. O mijo dele era sagrado, e Diana era a Sacerdotisa que o recebia direto da fonte, enquanto as outras ganhavam em taças ritualísticas. A merda sagrada do deus era coletada e adicionada ao menu das amazonas, e elas avidamente comiam tudo para tornarem-se mais fortes e resistentes. Porém, o mais importante era o esperma sagrado do rei-deus Billy: ele gozava para caralho, em quantidades excessivas. A Sacerdotisa Diana sempre guardava tudo, ofertando a porra para todas as amazonas. Elas usavam o esperma para absolutamente tudo; cozinhar, beber puro, lavar o cabelo, loção para a pele, creme dental, tudo. O esperma do rei-deus Billy era infinito e poderoso.

Em seu trono, Billy comia sua comida atentamente, enquanto observava duas amazonas brigando com seus buracos. Um dildo duplo penetrava suas bundas, e o objetivo era uma delas chegar até o meio (marcado por uma listra negra no dildo branco e transparente). Ele observava tudo atentamente, sorrindo enquanto divertia-se. O dildo era gigantesco, então o contorno do brinquedo já aparecia nas barrigas das mulheres, mas elas não ligavam para isso (o mais importante era agradar o deus Billy).

"Isso, puta ruiva! Apostei em você!" Grita Billy, enquanto a ruiva engolia tudo e aproximava-se da marca. A morena, contudo, empurra sua bunda violentamente, engolindo toda a sua metade. Billy xinga, mas rola os olhos dispensando-as. "Podem ir."

"Acho que estamos presas." A morena fala, tentando se desvencilhar do dildo, mas Billy dá de ombros apontando para duas guardas.

"Arrastem elas para fora daqui, quero terminar de comer em paz. Vão!" Ordena Billy, apreciando a dor das amazonas ao serem arrastadas pelos cabelos, ambas com as bundas quase grudadas por causa do dildo. Olhando para seu prato de comida, uma ideia surge na mente de Billy.

***

"Está pronta?" Billy pergunta, enquanto continua manuseando o brinquedo no ânus de Diana.

"Meu cu é somente seu, mestre." Ela responde, enquanto Billy abre o espéculo, arregaçando o cu de Diana num nível absurdo. O rombo era gigantesco, tão grande que o punho de Billy facilmente entraria e sequer bateria nas paredes internas. Era lindo.

"Perfeito!" Billy elogia, pegando seu prato e empurrando toda a comida dentro do cu de Diana. Ele ri, observando o cu de sua Sacerdotisa virar praticamente um túnel sem fundo. Pegando uma colher, Billy começa a comer diretamente do cu de Diana.

"Espero que meu cu melhore o gosto da comida, deus Billy." Diana se mantém de cu para cima, segurando suas pernas.

Billy geme, rolando os olhos. Ele sorri assentindo, aprovando o cu de sua Sacerdotisa.

"Tá perfeito!"

***

Billy estava de quatro em seu quarto. Seu corpo esguio levemente suado enquanto sua bunda era devorada por Diana. A mulher era ágil com a língua e claramente tinha um talento natural. Entre gemidos, Batson acaba soltando peidos na cara de Diana, que abre a boca e recebe com prazer o primeiro tolete de merda de seu rei. Obedientemente, Diana começa a comer tudo, mesmo os pedaços sendo gigantescos. Até mesmo o cu de Billy doía com a sensação de ser rasgado. Como uma boa Sacerdotisa, Diana lambe tudo, limpando o cu de seu rei e deixando-o completamente limpo, enfiando um dedo e certificando-se de que estava tudo limpo mesmo.

"Bom." Billy elogia, deitando-se na sua cama e peidando. "Volte daqui a meia hora. Ainda tenho muito mais para liberar." Ele alisa sua barriga, ignorando Diana enquanto lia um gibi.

"Sim, Vossa Alteza." Diana se recolhe, saindo do quarto do rei com total respeito e devoção.

***

As Olimpíadas mudaram também. Agora, as coisas eram bem mais… molhadas. As guerreiras mais poderosas eram colocadas para brigarem completamente sujas com litros de esperma grudento de Billy, ambas com um dildo que tinham de enfiar na buceta ou cu da outra. Uma outra modalidade era a das varas: uma lança cuja ponta era uma piroca de madeira era enfiada no reto de duas amazonas, e quem aguentasse mais da lança ganhava. E obviamente Billy assistia a tudo sendo chupado o tempo inteiro, comendo uvas servidas diretamente do cu de Diana.

As Olimpíadas tornaram-se um verdadeiro sucesso, assim como todas as ideias pervertidas de Billy. Nada era considerado sujo, de forma que Batson aproveitava-se disso para implementar todas as suas fantasias sem jamais ser julgado por isso. E isso claramente o tornava um rei maravilhoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
